


May the Spring Come

by Sternstunde



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ... and angst, Gen, MC actually has a name in this, MC is a child, V is going to take care of her, and an orphan, inspired by adorable hcs!!, pretty fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternstunde/pseuds/Sternstunde
Summary: Only 14 years old, and she ran away from her orphanage. Now in a stranger's apartment and with a phone that doesn't belong to her, she is unsure and scared. That's until a man with mint-colored hair and sunglasses appears and tries to help her.Though she ends up helping him more than he helps her.





	1. Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!!! The first chapter is up!! So excited~
> 
> Obviously, this is a parental!V fanfiction, and y'all know he totally would be the type to take care of a child.
> 
> Of course, part of the credits go to mysticmesimagines (on Tumblr), since their sweet headcanons inspired me to write this!! Go check thier blog out, please!!! Lots of cute headcanons!!
> 
> \- MC actually has a name in this (thanks to mysticmesimagines for the help!!!), but she uses MC as username (for a reason that's gonna be mentioned later on). So, y'all have to wait until her name is revealed.
> 
> \- Whoops, I totally had to change the conversation between Unknown and MC, since she doesn't have her own phone, and Unknown telling her he isn't in Korea anymore kind of messes everything else up? Also creativity, lol.
> 
> \- Obviously, this is a kinda heal V fic, so there are gonna be... angst moments (I'm so sorry).
> 
> \- BUT SO MUCH FLUFF TO MAKE UP, OKAY???

_Breath in, breath out._

He knew he had to calm down, but his heart was beating too fast. Someone hacked into the app. The app he created, the app he made sure no one would be able to access apart from the people he trusted.

So, why was there some _stranger_ logged into the app?

His fingers tipped quickly on the keyboard, as he thought about the situation. The others were concerned, and the stranger confused. He had to find out who this person was, and what happened. And he had to tell V, right. He would want to kn-

He stopped typing and his golden eyes widened.

“No way…”

This couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t seriously be reading this. For a moment, he wasn’t sure what to do. He tried to surpass the anger building up in him. Slowly, it turned into tiredness. He read through the rest of the information about the stranger, though there wasn’t much. With a sigh, he picked up his phone, and stared a bit at it, before he chose the number and held it to his ear. He only prayed the other man would pick up.

He had to talk with V immediately.

 

* * *

 

She wasn’t supposed to leave the park. It’s one of the rules that she had promised to follow, so she could walk around and play outside for once. Of course, there was a backyard, but she wanted to see more, and it wasn’t like she was not old enough. Well, at least in her opinion, but the adults still seemed to believe that being 14 was young.

She clutched the black sketchbook in her arms tighter, afraid to let go and lose it. She was excited to finally be able to draw some other sights than the orphanage, but getting that one sketchbook wasn’t easy. She had to do a lot of chores and convincing. She wasn’t sure what she would do once she needed a new one, it’s a scary thought.

She observed her surroundings, amazed at the many trees with those beautiful leaves. She couldn’t wait to draw them! But as she turned around, here sight fell on something else.

Cautiously, she stepped closer to a bench, and stopped once she realized what was lying on it.

A phone?

Why would someone leave their phone there? Or maybe they forgot it? She walked even closer, until she stood in front of it. She couldn’t stop herself from picking it up, but she was sure there was code, so she wouldn’t be able to see much. Except…

_… it wasn’t locked._

With a swipe to the right, she was greeted by the background of flowers. Her gaze landed on a lone app. This was wrong, and she knew she should stop herself before she landed in trouble. With newfound determination, she decided to put the phone back, and continue her way.

But her hand wouldn’t let go. Her curiosity was screaming at her to explore the app. It’s not like she had an own phone, and she probably wouldn’t get one for years. It’s not like she planned to _keep_ it.

So, ignoring the guilt building up in her, she clicked on the app. A messenger appeared, and she couldn’t stop the disappointment from building up. She hoped it would be something more interesting, like a game. In surprise, she almost let the phone fall, as something appeared on the screen.

 

* * *

 

 

_Please enter a username._

 

For a moment, she wasn’t sure what to do, but slowly she typed a nickname in.

 

_MC has entered the chatroom._

**MC:** … Hello?

_Unknown has entered the chatroom._

**Unknown:**!!

 **Unknown:** Thank God!! Finally, someone found it!

 

 **MC:** ?

 

 **Unknown:** That phone that you are writing on. It’s my girlfriend’s!

 **Unknown:** But she kinda forget it, as she was waiting for me…

 **Unknown:** And we’re currently not in town anymore, so she can’t get it…

 **Unknown:** Would you be as kind as to bring it back to her apartment? I’ll send you the address!

 

 **MC:** I’m not sure about this…

 

 **Unknown:** Please!! We would be so grateful!

 

 **MC:** …

 **MC:** ... Fine.

 

 **Unknown:** Thank you so much!!

 

* * *

 

 

She knew she wasn’t supposed to leave the park, but the guy really seemed to be bothered about the phone. Also, she was sure the apartment wouldn’t be too far away. So, she clicked on the link and walked to her destination, where she had to give a code in.

Something felt very wrong about this situation.

And once she stepped into the apartment, the phone in her right hand made a sound.

 

_MC has entered the chatroom._

 

What?

 

* * *

 

He honestly hadn’t expected Luciel to call him that morning. He was about to pack his things for another travel. Now with his limited time and _her_ increasing work in the shadows, he needed to use up every second he had, before he was too late.

So, when he got a call from Luciel, he stopped packing and looked at the screen for a few seconds, before accepting the call. Upon hearing the other’s voice, the familiar feeling of guilt filled him.

“Luciel…?”

“V, this is very important! Someone has hacked the chatroom!”

“… What?”

“And there is a someone in Rika’s apartment… and…”

V froze. Someone was in Rika’s apartment? This wasn’t good.

“…and it’s a child!”

For a moment, he stopped breathing. A… child.

There was a child.

In Rika’s apartment.

Probably because of Rika’s schemes.

With a bomb.

No, that couldn’t be.

“A child…”

“Yes! I’ll send you the files!”

He tried to make out the information as good as possible, with his poor eyesight. And then he found it.

_Age: 14._

There was a 14-year-old child in an apartment with a bomb. _Oh God._

“…V?”

“V!”

“Sorry, that… is a lot to take in.”

“It’s understandable! ... But what are we supposed to do now?”

Frankly, V himself had no idea. Obviously, Rika was behind this, and sending that little girl away, could end very bad. V didn’t anyone innocent to be harmed, especially not a child.

But leaving her at an apartment… without being at an age able to look out for herself… And where were her parents? He asked Luciel as much.

“You didn’t read her background… she’s an orphan.”

V felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. This was getting only worse.

“… V?”

“Luciel…,” he closed his eyes for a moment, unsure how to word the sentence, “... please help me out…”


	2. Danger, Danger~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter has arrived!!
> 
> Lots interest was shown for this story?? I'm so happy!!!
> 
> Anyway, MC's name will be revealed in this chapter, yay~ Also V and MC meet, sweet!

A sweet tune was playing, and she stared in shock at the phone.  
  
Someone was calling her.  
  
Or maybe the guy's girlfriend? Well, if he even had one, considering everyone in the chatroom was confused and alerted by her presence. That fact alone told her everything she needed to know.  
  
She wasn't supposed to be in that apartment. She wasn't supposed to have _access_ to the app, meaning that guy tricked her.  
  
But why?  
  
The tune repeated itself and she frowned. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to accept the call, after texting with some stranger ended up with her in an unknown apartment, with people being suspicious of her (not that she couldn't understand from where they were coming).  
  
But then the phone made another sound. A message. Someone _messaged_ her. She narrowed her eyes, and opened it.  
  
_707._  
  
If she remembered correctly, that was the guy that introduced everyone to her and... that was working on finding out who led her into that apartment. 707 was a hacker. Maybe he wanted some information?

  
  
**707:** Hello~ I'm 707 the Defender of Justice! And I'm here to save you, MC! So, please pick up, okay? Pretty please? With a cherry on the top~!

  
  
She blinked in surprise. He threw some jokes in the chatroom... but she didn't expect this. Though she couldn't help her curiosity, after all the situation wasn't normal by any means.

  
  
**MC:** Okay.

  
Just a second after she replied, the tune from before went off and she accepted the call.  
  
"... Hello?"  
  
"Hiya, MC~ I'm 707! You know, the Defender of Justice! You're doing okay there, aren't you? Or did something happen?"  
  
He sounded cheerful, but she could hear the serious undertone.  
  
"Nothing happened... is... is there a specific reason you called?"  
  
"That's good! Now MC, you have to hear me out, okay? You staying at the apartment is really dangerous, since the hacker who led you there might come back. We really, really can't have that, but you returning to your orphanage won't do as well. Got that? You're deep in danger at the moment, and until we find out what Unknown wants, we can't leave you out of our sight."  
  
"I... I understand..."  
  
This was getting scarier with every word he spoke.  
  
"But don't worry! We will definitely protect you! In fact, the leader of our organisation is on his way to the apartment you're staying at."  
  
_Wait, what?_  
  
"Hear me out! Once he's there, I'll text you and you'll leave the apartment and get outside. You'll notice him right away! He has blue hair~ Leave that phone in the apartment, the hacker might trace you, and we don't need that. Got it?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Nice~! Also, make sure that you don't touch anything in that apartment, okay? There is a lot classified stuff there, which should stay classified. Now, I'll really need to check on some things, but don't worry! V, the leader, will be there soon and get you! Until later, MC!"  
  
Before she could respond, the call ended. 707... was _nothing_ like she expected. He sounded way too cheerful to be real. Slowly, he thoughts drifted to the leader. V... he would come and get her. And what then? What would happen after he picked her up?  
  
She was in danger, and 707 told her that she couldn't return to the orphanage. What would happen to her?  
  
15 minutes later she got a message. That meant V had to be there.

  
  
**707:** He's waiting outside~ Don't forget to leave the phone there and be careful!

  
  
She stood up, picking up her sketchbook. She looked around a last time, before she opened the door and left.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
"She should be leaving the apartment as we speak."  
  
"Thank you, Luciel..."  
  
"Nope~ No need to thank me! I'll stop by later, okay?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"MC's coming! Anyway, I'll be working on the security system around your apartment. See you later~"  
  
Luciel ended the call and Jihyun looked up, trying his best to see if someone was approaching. Only seconds later, he could make out the blurry outline of someone small. _That had to be MC._  
  
The figure kept coming closer and closer, until it stood a bit in front of him. He smiled gently at the child in front of him.  
  
"I'm Kim Jihyun, though everyone refers to me as V. You are...?"  
  
A rather soft and nervous voice answered.  
  
"I-I'm... Soo Min..."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'd like to apologize for involving you in this and getting you in danger."  
  
"Ah... no! You don't have to apologize! It's not your fault!"  
  
V couldn't stop himself from being surprised. He honestly didn't expect the outburst.  
  
"Still, I can't help but feel guilty."  
  
"... Could I... ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What is going to happen to me now? Seven said that I couldn't return to the orphanage for some reason..."  
  
V blinked before he smiled once again, although a bit more timid than before.  
  
"I've been thinking this through on my way here. Considering the situation, and the danger you're in... would you mind staying with me? Luciel will be making sure that security is up to date."  
  
"Luciel?"  
  
"Ah, that's Seven's name. Well, what do you think?"  
  
It was silent for some seconds and then she spoke up.  
  
"I don't mind. I just hope I'm not being a bother..."  
  
"You aren't, I promise. Now then, we should get going."  


 

* * *

 

  
  
Sitting on the couch in V's living room, she wasn't sure what to think. Everything happened so sudden.  
  
One of Jumin's drives had driven them back, and Min still didn't know why. Suddenly, she heard steps and V came to sit down beside her, without his blazer and his sunglasses.  
  
Once they started walking away from... Rika's apartment, she noticed the crane. And as he took of his glasses, it was clear to her that he couldn't see. Or at least not as well, considering he still seemed to somehow know where she was.  
  
It made her feel even more guilty. He couldn't even see, and yet he was here promising to look after he as long she was in danger.  
  
_How would she ever repay him for his kindness?_  
  
"Is... is that a book in your hands?"  
  
She looked up at the sound of his voice, and then at the book in her hands.  
  
"Yeah, it's a sketchbook...," she mumbled.  
  
"You draw?"  
  
She could hear the surprise in his voice, and as she glanced at him, she noticed his widened eyes.  
  
"I do. There isn't much else to do... at the orphanage."  
  
And it was true. Beside studying and working, the children either played outside, read, drew or watched TV, if they were allowed. Min had a difficult time speaking to the other kids though, so she just stayed away.  
  
They weren't mean or anything, but she didn't know how to behave around them.  
  
"Maybe... maybe if you aren't that much in danger anymore, I could take you on a trip..."  
  
She blinked, shocked at his words. He would do that? Even though he didn't have to.  
  
"A trip... ?"  
  
"Hm... yes, I'm a photographer."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Her surprise was completely replaced with amazement, as stood up, only to return with an album some minutes later.  
  
An album filled with the most prettiest photos she had ever seen.  
  
They spend the afternoon talking about some of his travels, and it was by far the best afternoon Min ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter God 707 will grace us with his divine presence~!


	3. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I planned to include 707 in this chapter, but it's been awhile...
> 
> I was playing the V route! Spoilers for the route won't appear until later chapters, and I'll warn you beforehand of them!

 Min slept in one of V's guestrooms that night. That guestroom that would turn into her room as long as she stayed with him.

The bed was way more comfortable than one of the orphanage's. Though that fact alone, sadly didn't stop her from having nightmares that night. At least she didn't scream, and wake up V. Min wouldn't have known what to do, if she did. He already gave her so much hospitality, and the least she could do was let him sleep in peace.

Once she left her room, and washed her face in the bathroom (after confusing it with the second guestroom), she walked into the living room, to see V. She was quite surprised, considering it was pretty early according to the clock in the guestroom she slept in.

"Min?"

He was looking into her direction, squinting his eyes. Without saying anything, she stepped a bit closer, though still holding her distance.

"... Good morning," she finally said, wondering how he would react to her already being awake. They definitely didn't like it, and the orphanage always ushered her back to bed, whilst scolding her for being awake that early.

"Why are you awake?... It's still four in the morning, isn't it?"

His expression looked... rather worried, and Min didn't know how to react.

"I... I couldn't sleep anymore."

She refused to tell him about the nightmares. What would he think of her? After all, he only wanted to help her stay safe until the hacker was caught. Not to babysit her as well.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Mhm, woke up and... wasn't tired anymore."

At her response V smiled, but there was still an edge of worry to it.

"If you say so..."

For some seconds, she stood there, unsure what to do, but V seemed to realize that as well.

"Why don’t you sit down? I’ll make you some tea.”

Min blinked, before she shook her head softly. “You don’t have to.”

“No, I insist. It’s rather cold in here… maybe some tea would warm you up.”

With that he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Min couldn’t help the guilt she felt at that. He really didn’t have to do so much for her…

“Ah, you’re still standing… don’t you want to sit down?”

“Ah… Sorry,” she mumbled, before hurrying over to the coach and sitting down.

“No need to apologize… If you feel more comfortable standing, feel free to do so. I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

“Y-you didn’t…”

 

* * *

 

15 minutes have passed and both were sitting in silence, with the only sound being the cooking water. V couldn’t help but sigh. He wasn’t sure how to handle everything. Honestly, it probably was bad idea to take her in, with everything that he was hiding. He knew it was horrible, haste decision and he really should have thought this more through. After all someone else could maybe look after her? Jumin had enough place, and he was sure Zen wouldn’t mind too much or…? Then again, Jumin wasn’t often home and it could end up with a scandal for Zen, if someone saw him with a child…

Yoosung, Jaehee and Luciel weren’t an option as well… the only other place he could left her was Rika’s apartment.Never. Maybe if she would have been older, but she was only 14 and there was no way he could leave such a young child all alone in an apartment with a bomb in it, and the danger of being kidnapped by them…

No, he couldn’t bring himself to regret picking her up. There’s no way his sanity could have stayed intact, if he’d always be worrying about Min’s safety. Though now it would be difficult to deal with her…

“Is something wrong?”

His thoughts were interrupted by Min’s voice, and he looked into her direction.

“No, everything is fine.” How many times did he say that one sentence?

“If you really think so…”

She didn’t seem very convinced and somehow V couldn’t blame her. Day by day he himself ended up being less and less convinced by those words… and children tended to pick some things up faster than adults.

“I think the water is finished,” he mumbled absently, standing up.

He could feel her eyes on him, as he stood up and made his way into the kitchen. Seconds later, she spoke up.

"Could I... help somehow?"

He didn't expect that. She seemed so uncomfortable there, he honestly didn't believe she would offer her help or anything. Such a kind child. Without realizing it, a small smile made it's way onto his face.

"No, it's okay. But thank you for the offer."  


* * *

 

In the midst of drinking the tea, V got a call. Min wasn't sure who would call someone at four in the morning, but upon seeing V's expression, she was sure this happened often.

That would mean V woke up frequently that early in the morning.

"Luciel?"

Luciel... that would be 707, wouldn't it?

"Ah, no. She is awake... yes, it's a bit surprising. No, don't worry, of course you can."

After he exchanged a bit more words with 707, V bid his farewell and ended the call.

Min looked at him in silence. Her curiosity was killing her, but she didn't want to be noisy.

"Seems like Luciel will come over today."

707 was coming over? She wondered why the red head would want to come over, but it was clear that it had something to do with her situation.

"I probably should make some breakfast," he muttered, standing up.

With wonder in her eyes, she observed V, as he walked into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 31.08.17, corrected some mistakes.


End file.
